Fiancée
Details *'Title:' 未婚妻 / Wei Hun Qi *'English title:' Fiancée *'Genre:' Drama, Romance, Family *'Episodes:' 20 *'Broadcast network:' Hunan TV *'Broadcast period:' 2013-Oct-26 to 2013-Nov-24 *'Air time:' Saturday & Sunday 22:00 (2 episodes nightly) *'Opening theme song:' Fang Xin Jiao Gei Wo Ai Qing 放心交给我爱情 by Yuan Cheng Jie (袁成杰) *'Ending theme song:' Yi Yang Ai Zhe Ni 一样爱着你 Still Loving You by BY2 *'Insert songs:' **Qi Tian Zhui Dao Ni (七天追到你) by Rynn Lim **Hai Shi Ai Zhe Ta (还是爱着他) Still Loving Him by Zhang Jing (张婧) **Ai De Shuang Zhong Mo Li (爱的双重魔力) by BY2 **You Na Me Nan Ma? (有那么难吗?) by Zhang Jing (张婧) Synopsis This drama was adapted from the novel "Fulfill Your Own Blue Sky" (成全了自己的碧海蓝天) by Lan Xiaoxi. Lan Xiao Yi, played by Ma Si Chun, leaves her job in Nanjing to follow her boyfriend Tian Fei (Yuan Cheng Jie) to Shanghai. In Shanghai, Xiao Yi struggles with her low-paying job but is happy to be with Tian Fei. At the same time, Tian Fei's colleague Xiao Lu (Yedda Chen), a new college graduate, has fallen in love with Tian Fei and is determined be with him. As emotions become more tangled, Xiao Lu fakes a pregnancy to force Tian Fei to marry her. Tian Fei makes a promise to Xiao Yi that he will will take two years to work out the situation and then return to her. Xiao Yi naively believes in him and waits for the 2 years to pass, but she finds out that she is pregnant with Tian Fei's baby. After half a year, Xiao Yi has had enough of waiting for Tian Fei, and goes back into the working field. Two years later, Xiao Yi has given birth to a girl, Miu Miu played by Fatimah, and has earned enough money to buy her own apartment in Shanghai. Tian Fei and Xiao Lu have also married and Tian Fei now has a car, a house, and a reliable job. But Tian Fei's and Xiao Lu's relationship slowly fall apart after Tian Fei learns that Xiao Lu lied about her pregnancy. At an interview for a job, Xiao Yi meets Hou Zi (Dennis Oh), a wealthy bachelor son. Although they don't hit if off at first, Hou Zi cares for Xiao Yi and Miu Miu and they slowly start to fall in love with each other. Hou Zi proves to be a caring boyfriend who looks over Xiao Yi, Miu Miu, and her parents. One day, Tian Fei and Xiao Yi run into each other by coincidence, and Tian Fei learns that Xiao Yi has a child. After checking the DNA results, Tian Fei confirms that Miu Miu is his daughter. Tian Fei wants to rekindle their relationship again, but Xiao Yi is not so keen to. After a huge car accident, Tian Fei is left in a comatose state. Xiao Yi and Miu Miu go to see Tian Fei daily, and they try to help him wake up and restore his memories. Afterwords, Xiao Yi advises Xiao Lu and Tian Fei to try to accept and love each other. Xiao Yi, Miu Miu, and Hou Zi finally live together happily. User/Viewer Ratings Cast *Dennis Oh as Ma Yao Zu (马耀祖) / Hou Zi (猴子) *Ma Si Chun as Lan Xiao Yi (蓝小依) *Bao Tian Yuan as Lan Miao Miao (蓝妙妙) (Xiao Yi & Tian Fei's daughter) *Yuan Cheng Jie (袁成杰) as Tian Fei (田飞) *Yedda Chen as Lu Lu (陆露) (Tian Fei's wife) *Zheng Si Ren (郑斯仁) as Ah Wen (阿文) *Ai Li Ya (艾丽娅) as Tian Fei's mother *Wang Zhi Hua as Lu Lu's father *Wang Xiao Hong (王小红) as Lu Lu's mother *Li Guo Liang (李国梁) as Xiao Yi's father *Zhang Zhi Hua as Xiao Yi's mother *Juan Zi as Manager Wang *Xi Man Ning as Hou Zi's mother *Wang Zhong Xin (王仲欣) as Hou Zi's ex-fiancée *Liu Tian Yue as Hou Zi's elder sister *Zhang Yang (章扬) as Song Chun Chun (宋春春) Production Credts *'Original writing:' novel "Cheng Quan Zi Ji De Bi Hai Lan Tian" (成全了自己的碧海蓝天) by Lan Xiaoxi (蓝小汐) *'Producer:' Xu Yun (徐云) *'Director:' Chen Hui Ling *'Screenwriter:' Lan Xiao Xi (蓝小汐) External Links *Baidu baike *Sina *Chinese Wikipedia Category:CDrama Category:CDrama2013 Category:Hunan TV